Rise of the unpredictable
by tomhollandprotectionsquad
Summary: My time has come. My life has changed. My fate shall be fulfilled. My name is Lucas and I am ready to fight. First in the rise of heroes series
1. Chapter 1:intro

Why does it happen to me? It always happens to me.I am a trouble magnet.

Who am I?

I am Lucas Lamar Jackson, son of Annabeth and Percy Jackson, the most powerful demigods of all time. I'm only 3, but, like my mum, I'm really smart.And she tells me I look just like my dad.

My dad always told me stories about him battling monsters with my mum, he told me about the wars he fought in, and of all the times that made him happy to be alive and happy to have me and my mum.

My dad only has a mortal sister and a cyclops half brother. My mum has two mortal brothers and tons of half siblings. My uncle, Malcom(one of my mum's half siblings), visits us a lot too, so I'm not always stuck with my parents.

Anyways, right now I am being chased by my baby cousin,she's only a year old and talks a lot.

"Aaahhhhh!"I hear her squeal behind me."Ucas!"she says, attempting to say my name.

I can't wait until I have my own little sister in a month. But for now, I have my dad's sister, and she's hard to keep track of.

"Kids!Settle down in there!"I hear my dad yell from the kitchen."I don't want anything broken!"

Then there's a knock at the door."I got it!"I yell and open the door and, I see my grandmother from my mum's side."Ucas?"Madalyn says.

"What's going on in there?"my dad asks."Wait one second."Then, I run to the kitchen."Were you expecting anyone, Dad?"I shakes his head and goes back to his cooking."I don't think you want to ignore her, or you will regret it."He looks at me.

"Does she look like your mother?"I nod.

"Dam."

 **How is this for a part one?I plan on doing more soon, but first I need to finish other stuff.**

 **What about the inside joke?like it?**


	2. Chapter 2: the quest is presented

Then my mum walks out.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"my mum asks.

" I come with an important message. Many demigods have been disappearing lately. The total count so far is 15. We only have the names of a few of them."

"What are their names?"

"I do not have that information. But, if you must know, Chiron knows. Do you accept this mission?"

My parents look at each other, worry prominent on their faces.

"I don't know. When would we have to leave?"

"Now."

"We need a little time. And I'm still not sure we should do this."

"I can give you at least an hour. When I come back, have your answer ready."

Then she's gone.

And everything goes dark.

line break

 **Percy's POV** After Athena leaves, Lucas collapses.

"Lucas!" Annabeth picks him up. "No, no, no, no."

Then there's a knock at the door. I open it to see Rachel and my mother.

"You guys need to hear this. It's a new prophecy I got earlier;

 ** _'A group of eleven shall remain,_**

 ** _an evil spirit they must contain._**

 ** _The ones who returned shall fall again,_**

 ** _their child's condition shall never mend._**

 ** _The lost twin of the loyal hero,_**

 ** _their time in life shall reach zero._**

 ** _When you arrive it shall be too late,_**

 ** _the dying hero shall seal their fate.'"_**

I look at Lucas, the fourth line cemented in my mind. ** _ Their child's condition shall never mend._ Never mend.** This couldn't be what it means, could it?

I hope not. He's only a child. But, him or no, he needs help.

And soon.

 **How is this for a second installment?**


	3. Chapter 3:problems are boring

**Lucas's POV**

I can't see anything.

I can only hear.

"Lucas!"

Then I hear a door open. And a voice.

"You need to hear this." Rachel."It's a new prophecy I got earlier:

' ** _A group of eleven shall remain,_** ** _an evil spirit they must contain._** ** _The ones who returned shall fall again, their child's condition shall never mend._** ** _The lost twin of the loyal hero,_** ** _his time in life shall reach zero._** ** _When you arrive it shall be too late,_** ** _the dying hero shall seal their fate.'"_** Oh. This can't be happening. Right after I think this thought, I fall unconscious.

For real.

 **Rachel's POV**

Then I see Lucas, still and unconscious, in his mother's arms.

"What happened to Lucas?"

"We have no idea. He just collapsed, no warning, nothing," Percy says with a scowl and worry prominent on his face.

"Come on. We can have Will look at him." He nods, reluctant to the idea.

"One thing. Could this prophecy be linked to the missing demigods?"

I sigh. Typical Annabeth. I look at her.

"I'm not sure. Honestly, it might be connected," I admit "But, in the meantime I was sent to come get both of you." I carefully watch their worried faces.

"I guess we can."

linebreak

As soon as we get to CHB, we go to the big house.

"You wanted us, Chiron?"

"Yes. I presume that you have heard?" They nod." Well, a few other things have happened as well."

"Like what?""Monsters can come over the border, for one, demigods are disappearing, there's a new prophecy, Mr.D hasn't responded to any of my summons, and some of the campers foresaw the return of a few of the perished demigods that died in the summer of the war."

"But, that's impossible."

"That's what I said," I say."But after this dream I had last night, I'm not so sure."


	4. Update

**Thank you for reading my story. Please review!** **Anyway, I'm still looking for a beta and please PM me if you are interested!**


	5. Chapter 4: the mystery is solved

**Annabeth's POV**

"What dream?" I ask. Rachel hesitates.

"I don't really remember it, but I saw some of the people that died alive again."

"Who?"

"Luke, Selina, Beckendorf, Lee, Bianca, and a hunter."

"Zoé?"

"I think."

I sigh. First Lucas, then this. I hate my life sometimes.

Then, a girl comes in.

She has black hair and sea green eyes, a slim but strong figure,and looks about 18. She's also a hunter, so there's no telling how old she really is.

"We need an emergency meeting," I say.

line break

Soon enough, everyone is in the rec room.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl.

"My name is Ariana. My parentage is unknown as of this moment."

I look at Percy.

 _She looks like you.Same eyes, same hair._ _I admit she kinda does._ My eyes widen.

"What's your last name?"

"Bluheart"

"No, your _real_ name." She hesitates.

"It's – I don't know exactly.My mom never told me. The only thing I do know is that my mom was mortal and my dad wasn't."

I curse under my breath. If it wasn't obvious before

Her name? Ariana Jackson

Her dad? Poseidon

 ** _The lost twin of the loyal hero._**

the lost twin of Percy Jackson is Ariana.

The quest has begun.


	6. RotU:update

**I still need a beta reader!** **and I'm planning on putting this story on wattpad. opinions?** **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 5:on the road

**Annabeth's POV**

"The prophecy has begun."

"What do you mean?"

 **"The lost twin of the loyal hero.** Ariana is the lost twin. It explains the similarities."

"I have to agree with Annabeth," Kent, the newly appointed councillor of the Ares cabin, says.

"But who should go?" I ask.

"The remaining of the seven, Nico, Thalia, Will, Reyna, and Grover," Rachel announces.

"Are you sure?" She nods.

I look at Chiron. He nods.

"When do we leave?"

 ** _line break_**

Not soon after, we are on the road.

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask from the helm of the ship.

"Rachel said Chicago. So I guess we go there," Grover says.

I tell Festus where we're going. Then I go over to my fiancé and he hugs me. I wonder how Lucas is doing. I hope he's okay.

Percy looks down at me.

"Thinking about Lucas?" I nod."He'll be fine. And you know there's more than a 75% chance he'll be okay. He's a tough little guy."

I know he's right, but there's still this feeling that knows he won't be okay.

A feeling that knows he's going to die.


	8. Chapter 6:the worst news

**Austin's POV** "He just keeps getting worse. I've tried everything. Ambrosia, nectar, mortal medicine, and nothing's helping his condition."

"But we can't stop trying, Austin. There has to be something we can do," my sister Kayla says.

I look at the little boy on the bed.

He's still unconscious.

Then I get an idea.

"Kayla, go ask Chiron if we can use the golden fleece."

 ** _line break_** Soon, Kayla and I have the fleece draped over him.

it glows, but does nothing to help Lucas.

We truly have tried everything now.

And nothing is helping.

Only Lucas can save himself now.

Then something dawns on me.

I know what happened to the little boy. What made Lucas so fragile. What made him so weak.

He was poisoned.

 **Piper's POV** As I watch the two stare off into the distance, my phone rings.

Austin.

I press accept.

"Hello?"

"I have some bad news about Lucas, but I don't want his parents to know yet."

"What is it?"

He hesitates.

"Lucas isn't responding to anything we give him. We tried the fleece, too. And it did nothing. But now I know why."

"Why?"

"He was poisoned by a substance only found in Tartarus. That's why nothing's working. For now we can only hope that Lucas is fighting it."

"When should I tell them?"

He sighs."To be honest, I'm not sure. Just kinda ease into it when you tell them. That's all I can say."

"Okay. Just keep me updated, okay?"

"Sure. Talk to you later, Piper."

"Bye."

And I hang up. Then I go over to the peaceful couple.

"Annabeth? Percy? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Piper," Annabeth says.

"Um. I just talked to Austin and he's not getting any better."

Her eyes fill with tears.

"But they haven't given up yet. Kayla's talking to the nature spirits to see if they have any ideas, and Shane is talking to the satyrs."

She starts to cry and Percy embraces her.

"They won't stop until they find a cure for it."

"For what?" Percy asks.

"Austin told me that he was poisoned by something not found in the land of the living. Something only found in Tartarus."

 **So I thought I should give you guys a longer chapter than usual.**

 **anyways, I still need a beta!**


	9. Update: q and a

**hey,guys!I am out of ideas and am accepting suggestions from you guys.** **if you have an idea just PM me or write it in the reviews!** **thanks!**


	10. Chapter 7:waiting

**Piper's** **POV**

"What do you mean only found in Tartarus?"

"That's all he told me."

She curses under her breath, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Then a phone rings.

Annabeth takes hers out.

"Hello?"

Silence

"What?!" Her voice shakes with anger.

Silence.

"you-the rest of this sentence has been removed for the sake of young(and old)readers-!"

She is pissed. I don't think I've ever heard her curse so violently before, if at all.

"I will find you and I **will** kill you , Lucas Deacon Castellan," she says in a deadly tone."I will not give up until I see you in the deepest pits of Tartarus for this,"she says and hangs up.

Percy hugs her as she starts to cry.I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs.

"What's going on out here?"

I turn around and see Thalia.

"I found out what happened to Lucas," Annabeth says slowly.

"What?"

 **Thalia's POV**

I can't believe it. How could he hurt Annabeth like that?

 _You don't know the extent of my powers, Thalia Kaitlyn Grace,_ a voice says. I gasp.no. it can't be. He's dead.

 _Don't waste your thoughts, Kaitlyn. Time is too valuable to waste thinking.I do live. Trust me on that._

I shake my head.

How could you hurt her like this, Lucas? She loved you enough to name her first _child_ after you. Did you ever care? After the war, she was crying for _days_ because she lost you.

 _She never cared about me Kaitlyn. She was young and ignorant. She only loved you._

 _Nobody loved me._

 _Not even my own father._

I breathe in and out.

but _I_ loved you, Lucas. I still do. Deep down, I still wish that I could have a chance with you. A chance to be with you.

 _I loved you too, Kaitlyn. But we can't be together. You should know that. You should accept that._

Then I feel his presence leave.

"I can't, Lucas. I can't accept this."

I feel tears running down my cheeks. I turn and head to my cabin.

Be safe, Lucas.


	11. Chapter 8:mindreading

**Annabeth's POV**

How could he do this to me?

 _You never cared, Annabeth Maria Chase._ Luke?

 _Kaitlyn cared about me. All you did was pretend._ Kaitlyn?

 _My love, my hope, my destruction. My best friend. The one you took from me._ Who is Kaitlyn?

 _Thalia Kaitlyn Grace. Your sister. The girl I loved._ Thalia? You loved her

 _Yes. And she still loves me._ _At least_ she _cares, Anna._ I do care, Luke. I always have. but you never believe me.

 _Not all monsters are mythical, Anna. Even in our world._

Then his presence retreats.

What does he mean?

"-Beth!"

"Huh?"

"What happened? You kinda spaced out for _five minutes_ ," Percy says.

"Percy, can I talk to you?Alone?"

He nods and we head to our cabin. I slowly sit down.

"Do you know what this means?' _Not_ all monsters are mythical'."

His expression darkens.

"I know exactly what it means. It means that some people are so dangerous they could be considered monsters."

I raise an eyebrow.

"There are a lot of things that I haven't told you yet. Things I can't think about without breaking down completely."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes look more broken than ever when he looks at me. He grabs my hand and we disappear.

 **Percy's POV** I can't believe I am showing her this. My past. Something I never talk about. Something I don't like thinking about.

When we stop, I see a four year old version of myself.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asks.

"You'll see," I say as tears gather in my eyes.

Here we go.

 **Lucas's POV** (bet you didn't see that coming)

 _The famous Lucas Lamar Jackson, huh? The first child of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson._ Who are you?

 _It does not matter, little one. I see your future and it isn't pretty, Lucas._ What do you mean?

 _While your parents are on their suicide mission, you are stuck here, sick. Your parents were devastated when they found out about you._ What happened to me?

 _You were poisoned, Lucas. By me. By your namesake. Your parents were always fools,Lucas. They killed people._ They would never do that!

 _Are you sure? Ask them about Bob and Damsen, about Zoé and Bianca, Beckendorf and Selina. They died because of your parents. Ask them._ I feel the force retreating.

Who _was_ that? I wish I knew. Then it hits me.

 **Luke Castellan,** my namesake.

 ** _So, what do you think? What should I put in Percy's flashback? Review!_**


	12. Chapter 9:flashback and more

**Annabeth's POV**

I look at Percy with a confused expression.

"Just watch."

"Be good, Percy. I'll see you tonight," a woman I recognize as Sally says.

"Okay, mommy."

I hear a door close.

The boy's smile fades, replaced by a look of fear. He runs into another room, locks the door, and gets under the bed.

He, then, reaches into a box and takes out a knife.

"Where are you? You can run, but you can't hide," a male voice says.

"όχι,"the boy says.

The door opens.

Wasn't the door locked?

The man grabs the boy's arm and drags him out from under the bed. The look in the man's eyes is murderous. He looks at the knife in the boy's hand.

" Did you think that you could cut me with this?"the man asks.

"N-no."

The man takes the knife and cuts the boy's arm, tears streaming down the child's face. He does it again. No noise just tears. He drags the boy out of the room and into the kitchen. Then, he shoves the boy's back against the hot stove. The boy screams.

I look at Percy. There are tears streaming steadily down his cheeks, his eyes dark with tredipation.

"What did I tell you about talking?"

"N-not t-to."

"Exactly. So shut up." Then he throws the boy on the ground and kicks him multiple times.

"P-please s-stop."

"Go get cleaned up. Your mother will be here soon." And the man walks away as the boy drags himself into the room from before and onto the bed. He quickly cleans up and lays back down on the bed.

A stray tear escapes his eyes.

 _I'm all alone_ _no one can see_ _all the pain in my eyes_ _There's no lock to this key._ "please help me I'm broke. But I can't be fixed. Please help me I'm hurt. But I can't be healed. Please help I'm drowning. But I can't be saved. I'm hopeless, I'm dangerous, stay away I don't want to hurt you. Don't save me from this nightmare, or you could get hurt too," he singsquietly.

"When was this?" I ask Percy. He looks up at me from where he's sitting.

" my fourth birthday. My mom couldn't get the day off so I was stuck with him. it wasn't the first time, but it wasn't the last either." He closes his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He threatened to kill me if I did. I was three at the time, so of course I didn't tell. I was scared. And he doesn't joke around like that."

 **Lucas's POV** All of a sudden, I open my eyes.

"He's awake!" I hear Austin say."How are you feeling, bud?"

"I feel okay. A little sick, but okay. Why? Where's my mom?"

"Riley, get Annabeth on the line." The girl disappears and comes back with a phone.

"Hey. We got great news."

Silence.

"Here you go, bud," Austin says, handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lucas?!"

"That's me." I hear her start to cry.

"All this time I thought you were dead. I can't believe it. Do you want to talk to your father?"

"Yeah."

"Hello?" my dad says.

"Hi daddy."

"Oh my gosh. Lucas?!"

"Yeah. I miss you. And mommy. When will you be home?"

"We're not sure yet, but we'll try to be be back soon. Okay?"

"Okay."

"We have to go, sweetie. But we'll call you back soon, okay?" my mom says.

"Okay." and she hangs up.

I hand the phone back to Austin.

"Will they be okay, Tintin?"

"I'm not sure, bud. If I know your parents, and I do, they can survive anything. μην ανησυχίτε. _don't worry._ " And he walks away.

But there's a feeling that they won't be okay.

I had no idea how right I was.

 **Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you have an amazing day and have fun!** **46and78 out!** ** _όχι means no in Greek. μην ανησυχίτε means don't worry._**


End file.
